This project is designed to address the problem of tumor relapse in patients treated for B cell lymphoma with autologous bone marrow transplantation. We have demonstrated in animal models that induction of immunity in the host directed against the idiotype of the tumor cell surface immunoglobulin can extend the therapeutic power of the bone marrow transplant maneuver. In addition, clinical trials will be performed in patients receiving autologous bone marrow transplantation for relapsed B cell lymphoma (in collaboration with Dr. Horning and colleagues in Project II). The idiotype will be rescued from the tumor cells of the patient, formulated into a vaccine, and used to induce anti-tumor immunity in the patient before and after the transplant procedure. Immune responses by the patients against their tumor will be measured as well as relapse rates and survival (in collaboration with Dr. Krensky and staff in Project VI).